Kelsee Corinthos
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: The long lost daughter of Sonny Corinthos returns and changes the lives of the residents of Port Charles and her family.


Name: Kelsee Marie Addela Cassadine Corinthos Age: 21 Height: 5'9"  
Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown almost Black Occupation(Job): Doctor, Lawyer, Mob Boss Related to anyone in Port Charles? Sonny Corinthos Father Mike Corbin Grandfather Kristina Corinthos-Davis Sister Michael Corinthos III Brother Morgan Corinthos Brother Alexis Davis Aunt Ric Lansing Uncle Molly Lansing Cousin Samantha McCall Cousin Nikolas Cassadine Cousin Spencer Cassadine Second Cousin Helena Cassadine Grandmother Any other information you think is needed: Kelsee grew up away from the evil clutches of the Cassadine's after Helena Killed her mother and whipped her name from the world. Her father Sonny sent her to boarding school in Spain afterwards she traveled aboard and is now returning to Port Charles, New York and her family.

Kelsee had a childhood where innocents was stolen. At the age of four Helena killed her mother who was pregnant with her little sister Athena. Helena didn't know about Kelsee so she whipped her mother Alana from all the Cassadine records and moved on. Her father Sonny was only fifteen when Kelsee was born, but he knew he would never do like his father did. With the help of Stone Cates and Robin Scorpio he raised Kelsee. At the age of fight Kelsee was kidnapped, raped, beaten and left for dead in a black van. It was stone her found her. He was heartbroken as he cradle his goddaughter in his arms. The police all watched as he brought her up from the parking garage. Sonny ran forward and took his little girl. He laid her on the EMT bed and they wheeled her into the ambulance. Sonny rode with her. Kelsee was alert, but didn't say anything. Stone and Robin fallowed in the car to GH. They all arrived at the same time.

Dr. Tony Jones and nurse Bobbie Spencer were on call. As Kelsee was wheeled into the ER. Kelsee was taken back to the exam room and they looked her over, did a rape kit and cleaned her up. "Can you tell me your name?" Bobbie asked while giving her a sponge bath. Robin asked to go in and Sonny allowed it. "It is ok that I come in?" Robin asked.  
"Sure, I was just trying to find out her name." Bobbie said. Robin moved over.  
"Her name is Kelsee. Hi baby." Robin said kissing her head. "She didn't cry at all during any of it." Bobbie said. "She hasn't cried since her mom died four years ago." "Oh, I didn't know." "Not to many people do"  
"Daddy." Kelsee said.  
"I will go get him sweetie." Robin said. Robin walked to the door and Bobbie finished and put her gown back on. Sonny came in with Robin and Stone.  
"I will get you a scrubs shirt to wear." Bobbie said seeing Stone.  
"Thank you Nurse Spencer"  
Bobbie left and Sonny sat next to Kelsee.  
"Are you ok baby?" "Why did he hurt me?" "I don't know baby. But I need to ask you some questions ok"  
"Ok. Can I have something to eat and drink please"  
"We will go see if it is ok." Robin said and left with Stone.  
"Ok, baby do you know the man who hurt you"  
"Yes"  
"Who baby"  
"He said he would kill you if I told"  
"He wont baby. You know daddy takes care of problems"  
"His name is Mr. Logo. He gives me candy when Robin and I go to the marker." "Ok, baby I know it is hard to tell what he did to you, but I need you to tell me." "Daddy he hurt me. He took off his pants and my panties. He said that I was pretty and he wanted to make me special"  
"Oh god." "I told him no. I said no. I tried to fight and that's when he hit me." "Daddy I told him to stop, but he didn't. He put his hands in me. Then his thing. Daddy I told him to stop"  
For the first time in four years Kelsee cried. "Daddy, I to him it hurt, but he said to be special it had too. I don't want to hurt like that ever again"  
Sonny moved over and took his little girl in his arms.  
"Daddy is going to make sure he never hurts you or any other little girl again"  
He held her as she cried. Robin and Stone returned with food.  
"Sorry for interrupting." Robin said.  
"It's ok. Kelsee why don't you sit with Stone and eat so I can talk to Robin"  
"Ok." Stone moved the food over and Sonny and Robin went into the hall.  
"What's up?" Robin asked.  
"Mr. Logo. What do you know about him"  
"He works at the market. He gives all the kids a piece of Candy"  
"Anything else"  
"No, Sonny why are you asking me about… oh God he is the one who hurt Kelsee." "Yes, look you uncle will be by to ask questions. I need to protect my little girl." "Ok, I will stay with Kelsee and wont say a thing." "Ok." They walked back in.  
"Ok, sweetie Uncle Stone and I are going to go take care of some things, Robin is going to stay with you ok"  
"Yes." "I will be right back"  
"Ok, daddy promise me that you'll come back to me"  
"I will always come back to you." Sonny said.  
He kissed her head and left with Stone. They were to late to catch Mr. Logo and the search was set in secret. Kelsee however remand forever change and never the same. Several months later Kelsee asked her dad to send her to boarding school so her class mates would stop teasing her. It sadden Sonny to give his daughter his wish, but he did and she was off to Barcelona, Spain. Kelsee loved school and stayed there as time went by. She is now the youngest doctor, lawyer combos to come out of Oxford University. She is finally ready to face the past and become part of her family. 


End file.
